


Kise's insights about Akashi

by RinSama



Series: The Events of Akashi Seijūrō's Life [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Implied a bit scary lyrics, M/M, OOC, Secrets of wysteria mentioned, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinSama/pseuds/RinSama
Summary: Things that Kise finds out about the redhead captain...
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Kise Ryouta, Akashi Seijuurou/Kise Ryouta
Series: The Events of Akashi Seijūrō's Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022028
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Kise's insights about Akashi

**Author's Note:**

> The first two paragraphs might made you think "is this really gonna be kise x akashi?" so you may skip if you want lol
> 
> Might be ooc
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading ^-^✨

Kise likes a lot of things. Bright things specifically. It gives him joy and encourages him. He likes the sun, the colour yellow, playing basketball (and Kuroko). He likes various things, that includes his teammates. 

Kise became fascinated with Midorima's lucky item because the green haired boy continuously brought pretty stuff in his hand. Like a rabbit, or a puppy stuffed toys although Midorima doesn't really like it. Another person he became fascinated with is the small blue haired boy. Kuroko is his mentor so it's only natural for him to like the boy. Kuroko is kind as well (even though he sometimes bully him). Kise guess Murasakibara is fine too. He just can't really talk to him since the purple giant only cares about his sweets. 

But, there are two people he really isn't comfortable with in terms of some certain things. Like how Aomine was sometimes vulgar, bringing a porn magazine with him and talking about his 'Mai-chan'. Yeah, he likes big boobs. 

Another person, is the overwhelming, terrifying redhead captain of the basketball team that is Akashi Seijuurou. 

Kise was fine with him before, but the sudden switch of his personality drives him off of being comfortable around the redhead. Akashi was sometimes scary. Even though he isn't doing anything, his gazes made him look like he looks down on everyone (well in fact, it's not entirely true). 

So Akashi was already labeled on his list as someone who everyone shouldn't mess with. 

One time it got worse, Kise heard him humming a song in the locker room. Not just any song, it was a scary one with scary lyrics. Akashi was humming the tune of "Secrets of Wysteria". How the hell did Akashi found out about that song? It even made him sound scarier than before. The worst is, he was singing the middle part of the song! 

"Little children went astray. In the sunny soil beneath..." Kise shudders. The lyrics didn't put him at ease. He really needs to get his things that time, but he doesn't want to when Akashi's locker is just beside him. 

But since he doesn't want to be late on going home, he mustered all hiss courage and went to his locker. 

"Ah Akashicchi, were you really singing that scary song?" He decided to ask as he open the locker. 

"Yes, I suppose it got stuck in my head and I got the urge to hum the tune" He said, Kise made a sound of understanding (uncomfortably). 

"Someone suggested that I should listen to it" And who the fuck is that? Does that person wants Akashi to sound even scarier? 

"Ehh? Why?" He couldn't help but asked. 

"He said it suits my aura" Whoever he may be, he had an audacity to say that in front of Akashi Seijuurou. 

"I-Is he still alive?" Kise thought that if someone said something to him like that, they won't live anymore. 

A bit surprisingly, Akashi turn to him and tilt his head a little. 

Holy shit. 

"Why would he be dead?" He asked in return. His furrowed and confused expression, it's kind of cute. 

Wait, what? 

Kise just thought of him as cute! There is something wrong with him. He immediately gather his remaining belongings and bid farewell to his redhead captain. 

Akashi just stood there, somewhat lost. 

* * *

In the current time, Kise enters the gymnasium. He thought no one was here so he was pretty surprised when he spotted the redhead captain. 

With a knife in hand. Terrifying. 

"Ah, Akashicchi" His heart raced fast as soon as he saw the knife in his hand. "Why..?" 

He questioned as he place a hand on his chest. Akashi apologized. 

"I found this in the locker room and a bunch of mango skins" Kise raised his eyebrow. Why would someone bring a mango and eat it in the locker room. 

"Ah is that so—" He was cut off by the sound of knife sharpened against a sharpening stone. He looks down to see it in the captain's hands. 

Where the hell did that came from?! 

Kise looks at it awkwardly until Akashi spoke. 

"My bad, it just bothers me that the blade isn't sharp. Anyways, go and change while the others haven't arrive" He ordered, Kise immediately go without responding. He sigh as he enters the locker room. Something caught his eyes. There are novels placed on the floor beside the locker. 

Curious, he went to pick it up. It's all about scary stuff. Monsters, witches, youkai abducting humans, torture and punishment. He noticed it was owned by Akashi as he read the name "Akashi" written on the cover. Kise immediately let it go. 

He simply mumbles to himself that he didn't saw anything. 

Seriously, does Akashi likes scary things? He always find something about the redhead. And it is mostly things he didn't want to found out. What a lack of luck. 

After hours, Kise gets ready on leaving the school. He just wants to go home and have a nice sleep after what happened earlier. He doesn't know why but he thinks Akashi seems to exhaust him more than the other players. So, his body feels like crumbling. 

When he went outside of the gate, on the corner of his eye, he saw his captain being surrounded by high school boys and some girls. He could see Akashi was already giving them the cold shoulder but nobody lay him off. 

Akashi was forced to push them out of his way to walk through. Some of the aren't pleased so one boy decided to grip his wrist and drag the redhead back to them while scolding him. Kise gulps, they will die. 

Akashi had to look up to them and stare at their eyes. It annoyed him. So, in a blink of an eye, the boy was already kneeling while looking up to him. He look at the others and sent them his notorious cold glare. It sent the girls away but the other guy was irked. He was ready to punch Akashi. Before that even happened, Kise came in to stop the guy's punch by holding his wrist. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kise's voice came out cold and threatening. It is far from his usual cheerful and loud voice. Also, he was taller than the guy it made him look even scarier. This time, the boys run immediately away from them. 

Kise went back to his usual expression and turn around to look at his redhead captain. Akashi's facial expression was unreadable. 

"I'm grateful for what you did but you don't have to come here for that. I was originally planning on sending them awag" Akashi said. It must have hurt his pride a little when it only took Kise a few seconds to send them away. 

"I just acted how my body wants to" Kise said while he scratches the back of his neck. Then he noticed an object on Akashi's hand. 

"Huh?" He points at it. What the hell is that— 

C-Cat ears..? 

Cat ears hairband and it's color red! Why does he have something like that. 

"Ah, it seems they forgot to bring this with them. They were forcing me earlier to wear this thing" He stares at it as if it was the silliest thing he had ever seen. 

Come to think of it, Akashi wearing that red hairband would look..... kind of adorable. 

Yeah, it would look cute. He would look adorable for once. 

"It's gonna be cute on you though Akashicchi..." He blurts out without thinking. He slapped his mouth for saying something that will put him on Akashi's bad side. 

Akashi was a bit surprised. Kise caught him blushing a little. 

"I-I, no A-Akashicchi" Holy shit, his heart was racing fast. It's a different feeling this time. 

Akashi was looking on the other way, then finally turn to look at the puzzled blond. 

"Don't say such ridiculous things, stupid Ryouta" Akashi then throw the hairband on the blonds face and leave. It caught Kise by surprise. What the hell, that was so tsundere like of him. 

Akashi's face, his reddish face and for the first time, Kise thought it was cute. 

What the hell. 

"I thought he was really a freaky scary guy. But he can be cute too" He mutters as his face grew red every second. Kise thought this might be the best thing that he found out about Akashi Seijuurou.

The next day, he learned from one of Akashi's classmates that he doesn't like to be called cute. And that gave him even more things to fantasize about... 


End file.
